What Happens After
by Fantasy Man 2
Summary: After an accident, Tsuna ended up getting a concussion. A month later, he wakes up. This is the story that will follow after that accident and how he deals with being alone, but will Reborn leave him alone, even if he was just a dream? Rated T because of cursing in later chapters and me not know what I'm going to do with this story. Disclaimers, I don't own KHR
1. Awakening

**Author's Note**

"This" means talking

_'This'_ means thought

* * *

**Chapter one: Awakening**

In a hospital in Namimori, lays a brunette on a bed. As he starts to stir, a hopeful looking couple calls a doctor. As soon as the doctor showed up, he instinctively said, "Look, Mr. and Mrs. Swada, I know you're both worried for your son, Tsunayoshi-san, but-."

Before the doctor finish, Tsunayoshi started to stir again, and his eyes started to open. When they were completely open, he started looking around the room confused. When he spotted the couple, he asked, "Kaa-san, Oto-san, what's going on?" When they avoiding his gaze he then asked, "Why am I in a hospital?" His face them paled, "It wasn't part of Reborn's training again, was it?" When they still avoid his gaze, he got worried, "Was it...?"

The doctor then took a step forward, "Tsuna-san, do you not remember what happen? You can't remember why you're here?"

Tsuna worry turned to concern, "Re-remember what? What HAPPEN!?" His eyes started darting around the room, trying to find a hint or something that could explain it to him.

His mother, Nana, then stepped forward, "Tsu-kun," Tsuna's eyes fell on her, pleading for and answer, "You were hit by a car. Apparently you were saving a cat that was about to be hit. The accident caused you to be in a coma for the last month."

Tsuna started shaking his head, _'Impossible! It's been too real! There's got to be a way to check to see if it was a dream.'_ his eyes then saw the one person that wouldn't lie to him, _'OF COURSE!'_

"Kaa-san, can you and the doctors leave? I need to ask Oto-san something in privately." He looked up with pleading eyes that made his Kaa-san give a small nod and shoo the doctors away.

Once Nana and the doctors left, Tsuna's fell into a glare and started eying his Oto-san, "Now, tell me, " Tsuna sternly stated "what actually happen, where are my guardians and why are you, the leader of the CEDEF, in a hospital when the Vongola is at it's most defenseless state yet?"

Iemitsu, Tsuna's Oto-san, was surprised by how calm and serious his little Tsu-fish had become, but he just had to question, "What are you talking about? Guardians, did you dream that you were a king or something? I don't work for this CEDEF thing, but you were really hit by a car. I'm here because I was worried over my son condition, is that so wrong?"

To Tsuna, those words were crushed him. Not only did he really dream up the whole thing, but it also meant that he also dream up his friends or at least their friendship. He wasn't sure how to feel, but he start to feel a emptiness inside. Even though his parents were there for a while, he could feel it worsen with every passing second.

At first it wasn't so bad, but when he was alone, he could feel it start to suck him in. Over the last bit of his stay his parents only showed up once, and that was to let him know that they were picking him up the next day.

He's now packing up all of his stuff that he had received from his stay. When he finished he took all of his things to the lobby waiting for his parents to arrive.

As soon as he walked into the lobby, a girl with straight purple hair enter the hospital. Tsuna saw the color and got hopeful, but pushed it down. _'It can't be her.'_ he thought in a melachony mind set. Until she turned around.

"Ch-Chrome!?"

* * *

**Hello KHR fandom! I got a new laptop and should be working on Vongola Redemption and Babysitting the Arcobaleno sometime this month. Until then, please enjoy this, Blood Right, and Happy's School Life, which should come out by either Sunday or sometime next week.**


	2. What Had Happen

**Chapter 2: What Happen**

The girl with purple hair eyes widen when she saw Tsuna. She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, as if protecting herself.

Tsuna stood shell shocked from the girl he called chrome. Everything looked so similar, purple hair, green uniform, black boots, the only difference was that this Chrome didn't have the eyepatch.

"S-sorry." Was 'Chrome's response, "M-my name is N-Nagi, not Chrome." Nagi bowed, "Th-thank you for saving my f-friend from being hit by a car though." After the thanks she tried to leave past him, but Tsuna grabbed onto her sleeve.

"WA-WAIT! Please." Tsuna stumbled out, "Please, will you tell me why what you meant by, 'saving my friend.' I can't remember much about the accident that happen and you seem to know what happened to me. If you do, will you please tell me. My parents weren't sure on it and the doctors won't give me an answer.

Nagi looked conflicted, but finally gave an answer in the form of a nod. "O-okay, I'll tell you." She then sat in a random chair in the lobby that was in-front of Tsuna. "I-it all happened a-after school."

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Nagi was in her school uniform walking home. Across the street, she saw a boy with brown gravity defying hair who was brusied up. She figured that he was a victim of being bully. Although she felt sorry for the boy, what had caught her attention was the sunset orange hair cat in his arms. It was the one of her feline friends, her only type of friends, that she often see after school._

_The cat suddenly bite the boy's hand, causing him to let go. The cat jumped in joy onto the street, where a fancy red car was speeding down. The car had blaired it's horn as it sped torwards the cat, but it didn't slow down. Nagi tried to scream to save her friend, but her voice got caught in her throat. When the car was about to hit the unexpeting feline, the boy with gravity defying hair, jumped into the street and sheilded the cat from the speeding car. Soon afterwards, there was a shriek from tires trying to stop, a scream, and the boy's body being flung into the air._

* * *

**Hello and welcome to chapter two of What Happens After! I'm your author, Fantasy Man 2, and here are the reviews,  
SailorKechara: Very intriguing start. Bobo(guest): I'm interested please update soon. Hibari Katomi: owo interesting please continue**

**Happy Halloween! (#V#) - It's a Jack-O-Lantern **

**Thank you for the reviews and anymore will help with inspiration!**

**So, I lied about the stories being uploaded but, life. However they're all up and ready to be read (although Happy's School Life has a bad beginning.) **


End file.
